


不倫

by amsy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, don't worry there's no bashing in this, mentions of hashimito, mito is there too briefly, this is one cheesy pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsy/pseuds/amsy
Summary: ふりん [fu-ri-n]na adjective, noun, no adjective1. adultery; immorality; impropriety~Is it cheating if you're not together anymore?





	不倫

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this (many months ago) I wanted to write something dramatic and angsty; this came out instead. There's no bashing in this thing, btw, so don't worry.

Two months and four days, Madara counts off on his phone's calendar, that's how much time has passed since he and Hashirama had broken up. The decision, if it could be called that, had been mutualーthey'd both yelled the same thing at the same time, "I don't want to see you ever again!"

Madara had immediately regretted his words and had intended to take them back when Hashirama had cut him off by telling him to go, that it wouldn't work between them. Madara had loved Hashirama then and he loved him now. 

Tired, Madara shuts off his screen and closes his eyes. Sleep is good. He hopes for a good rest despite the guilt he feels thanks to his latest anonymous partner sleeping soundly next to him. Every time the sex is good in the moment and every time he finishes it feels as if he's cheating on Hashirama. 

Originally, Madara had taken up one night stands in hope of taking his mind off the Senju. However, he realized his plan had backfired terribly when he'd first kissed the man who'd been flirting with him. Thoughts of Hashirama had invaded Madara's mind and stayed. Madara had continued with the act hoping he could distract himself and forget. For one bright and amazing moment, while Madara had come, he hadn't thought of anything. Right after that he'd imagined himself falling into Hashirama's embrace. 

_Maybe I do it out of spite_ , Madara muses. Spite for Hashirama, for himself, for the world, for monogamy, for anything. Anything that will shift the blame and make him feel less guilty.

Just as Madara's thoughts slow down and clear, his phone rings and he snaps his eyes open. He ignores the man, now awake too, asking what's going on. Madara's phone screen is lit up with a photo of Hashirama. He stands up quickly and grabs the device, almost runs out of the room in his hurry to be alone with Hashirama's voice. 

"Madara?" Hashirama says, words slightly slurred.

"Yes?"  _Are you drunk?_  Madara keeps the question for now.

"I miss you, Madara..." Hashirama hiccups and Madara wonders if he's really drunk or just crying.  _Maybe it's both._

"Would you come see me?" Hashirama continues after a brief silence. Madara's heart is racing when he answers.

"If you want to see me, I will."

"Please."

The only word Madara says to the man while he grabs his keys, wallet, and jacket is a simple: "Leave!"

The man tries to protest, asks if  _the boyfriend is coming home or something._ Madara only glares at him until he disappears out of the door. Getting into his shoes and shoving his wallet in his jacket pocket, and  _oh God he's about to go outside wearing sweatpants and no underwear_  but there isn't time to change, he runs out. 

He waves down a taxi and tells the driver to step on it. Fifteen minutes later Madara stands in front of Hashirama's apartment complex. He rings the intercom but doesn't get a reply. He rings again,  _if he fell asleep_ , and this time he gets buzzed straight in. He takes the elevator up to Hashirama's floor, considers what he should say. Nothing comes to mind and Madara is forced to get out of the elevator and wait in front of Hashirama's door unprepared. He rings the doorbell, waits as nothing happens. He tries againーno answer. He tries the door handle and is surprised, worried, when he finds it unlocked.

He steps inside, making sure to lock the door behind himself, and looks around the place. Everything seems in order until he notices a pair of bright red high heeled pumps. Hashirama doesn't wear shoes like that, plus they look too small to be his. 

Madara walks further in, into the living room, and finds Hashirama sitting on the floor, back resting against the front of the sofa. He's definitely awake and there aren't any bottles around him. 

"You came...," noticing him Hashirama says and Madara nods in reply, not knowing what else to do. Should he sit? 

"I'm sorry," Hashirama begins but Madara interrupts him, saying there isn't anything to be sorry for.

"But there is," he insists, "I cheated on you!" 

Madara's blood runs cold and it feels as if his heart skips a beat before he forces himself to appear calm. "You didn't. We broke up." 

Bowing his head, Hashirama stays silent for a moment then makes a sound similar to a laugh, "We did, didn't we?" A pause and then, "So why do I feel so bad when I'm with someone who isn't you?" At that Hashirama looks up at Madara. 

For his part, Madara is just about ready to collapse from the flurry of emotions he's experiencing. He settles for walking next to Hashirama and kneeling next to him.

"In that case, I cheated on you, too. Just now, before I left. Had to tell a guy to leave," Hashirama listens silently, "There were many others before him. I don't know how many."

"Today or...?" a facetious prod. 

Madara pales, "No! I meant in the two months we were apart!"

Chuckling, Hashirama takes Madara's hand into his own, looks him in the eyes and says, "She's sleeping in my bed right now," he tilts his head towards his room and the entryway, where Madara had seen her shoes.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend."

It's a simple explanation - after the break up Hashirama had apparently felt lonely and sad, so when a woman had asked him out on a date, he'd agreed. It had gone well and they'd kept meeting.

"But now it hit me," Hashirama says, "I don't love her like I love you. You're so much more."

"It's a new relationship, it won't happen that fast," Madara replies while looking away. He doesn't see Hashirama's face shift into an expression of pain. After a beat Madara continues, "I love you, too," he says without looking at him; instead he stares at his lap.

"Will you take me back?" Hashirama extends his arm towards Madara. 

"Of course. I'm miserable without you," Madara takes the offered hand in his and kisses Hashirama's knuckles, "I'll have you, if you'll have me." In the back of his mind Madara knows they will have more clashes in the future, some views differing too much to never be an issue, and yet, he craves the warmth that Hashirama provides, wants to always be close to it. Hashirama shares the thoughts, believing they can work through anything as long as they try. 

They sit like that in silence for a long time and eventually they both fall asleep. They wake to the sound of the front door opening and closing; as fast as he can, Hashirama bolts upright and runs. He gets outside and looks around just in time to see the elevator doors closing to hide feet in red shoes.  _Mito saw us_ , is the conclusion,  _and she left without saying anything._

Moping, Hashirama returns to his living room, where he finds Madara sitting on the sofa holding a piece of paper. He looks up at Hashirama and at his questioning look he says, "It's for you. From her."

Hashirama takes the note and reads it: 

_I'm happy you found yourself, so you could find him. Now, please, don't do anything to hurt yourself again._

_You should keep him, since you love him so much._

_I wish we'd met under different circumstances; maybe we could have been friends._

_ーMito_

"She's giving us her blessing?" Hashirama wonders aloud.

"The first to do so," Madara smirks at him. "You chose well."

Hashirama shuts him up with a kiss, "I'm choosing you. And it better be a good choice because I'm not backing out of it anymore!"

Madara pulls Hashirama on top of himself, there are so many things he misses doing.

**Author's Note:**

> About the "get out and wave down a cab" part - it's possible if you live on a big street or near a taxicab stand. 
> 
> If this was longer Hashirama, Madara, and Mito would become one great trio of friends. The fun thing is I actually had (still have it as a matter of fact) a prequel for this - the breakup and its immediate aftermath but I never finished it. Maybe one day.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@rinnesharingans](http://www.rinnesharingans.tumblr.com/) and twitter [@rinnesharingans](https://twitter.com/rinnesharingans) too


End file.
